Desert Rose
Desert Rose is Sakaki Tarou's single. It is the second track from Shousha no Theory. Lyrics Kanji= 黄昏れに紛れながら　今日もひとり歩く オレンジに染まってゆく　まぶしく滲む街を 地図さえも持たないまま　永久(とわ)を彷徨ってる 終わりのない旅の途中　刻み込んだ足跡 果てしなく続く空に　あの日見てた夢を重ねる 伝えたい言葉だけが　クラクションの音に消されてゆく 砂漠の中に咲く　名も無き華のように 鮮やかな色を放て　ONLY LONELY NIGHT 渇いた風に今　ため息を逃がして　夕映えに背を向けて 置き去りにされた時計　消されてゆく想い出 今、時が止まっても　心は錆び付かない 星の光も薄れる　眠らない都会は どんな嘘も美しく　飾ってしまうのだろう 翳りない青い日々が　まぶしすぎて目を細めてた 誰も皆　胸の奥にしまっている　かすかな景色へと 砂漠に揺れている　気高き華のように 誇り高く香れ　ONLY LONELY NIGHT 儚い時はいつ　ピリオド打つのだろう　答えはわからぬまま 陽は昇り沈むけれど　またどこかで誰かを照らす 流れてゆく時代の中で　たったひとつヒカリを探す 砂漠の中に咲く　名も無き華のように 鮮やかな色を放て　ONLY LONELY NIGHT 渇いた風に今　ため息を逃がして　夕映えに背を向けて |-| Romaji= Tasogare ni magire nagara kyou mo hitori aruku ORANGE ni somatte yuku mabushiku nijimu machi wo Chizu sae mo motanai mama towa wo samayotteru Owari no nai tabi no tochuu kizamikonda ashiato Hate shinaku tsuzuku sora ni ano hi miteta yume wo kasaneru Tsutaetai kotoba dake ga COLLECTION no oto ni kisareteyuku Sabaku no naka ni saku na mo naki hana no you ni Azayaka na iro wo hanate ONLY LONELY NIGHT Kawaita kaze ni ima tame iki wo nigashite yuubae ni sei wo mukete Okizari ni sareta tokei kisareyuku omoide Ima, toki ga tomatte mo kokoro wa sabitsukanai Hoshi no hikari mo usureru nemuranai tokai wa Donna uso mo utsushiku kazatte shimau no darou Kagerinai aoi hibi ga mabushi sugite me wo hosometeta Dare mo mina mune no oku ni shimatteiru kasuka na keshiki e to Sabaku ni yureteiru kedakaki hana no you ni Hokoritakaku koare ONLY LONELY NIGHT Hakanai toki wa itsu PERIOD utsu no darou kotae wa wakaranu mama Hi wa nobori shizumu keredo mata dokoka de dareka wo terasu Nagareteyuku jidai no naka de tatta hitotsu hikari wo sagasu Sabaku no naka ni saku na mo naki hana no you ni Azayaka na iro wo hanate ONLY LONELY NIGHT Kawaita kaze ni ima tame iki wo nigashite yuubae ni sei wo mukete |-| English= While being merged with the twilight I walk alone again today through this city painted in a dazzling blur of orange I wander aimlessly in eternity without having a map Carving footsteps as I make this endless journey The dreams I had that day are piling in the never ending sky Only the words I wanted to say are muffled by the sound of a horn Like a nameless flower blooming in the desert having brilliant colors, ONLY LONELY NIGHT Now a sigh escapes from my lips to the dry wind and I turn my back to the sunset glow With memories being erased by an abandoned clock Now, even if the time would stop, my heart won't rust In this sleepless city where even the starlight dims any kind of lie would be decorated beautifully The endless blue day was so bright I narrowed my eyes it turned into a little scenery that everyone hides in their heart Like a proud flower swaying in the desert enduring with pride, ONLY LONELY NIGHT When will this fleeting moment end, without knowing the answer The sun rises and sets but always shines upon somebody somewhere Within the flowing time I look for only one light Like a nameless flower blooming in the desert having brilliant colors, ONLY LONELY NIGHT Now a sigh escapes from my lips to the dry wind and I turn my back to the sunset glow Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics